Luna Tu
by Lady Maring
Summary: Los amantes se refugian en tu luz,sumas los suspiros desde tu balcón, y enredas los hilos de nuestra, pasión, luna que me miras ahora escúchame. Reeditado


Los personajes no me pertenece son de de J.K una maravillosa mujer que nos deleito con sus obras, aparecerán ciertas cosas de el final del libro.

También tomo prestada una canción que me gusta mucho y que para esta historia me ha ayudado mucho

**Alessandro Safina ****– Luna **si la pueden escuchar en youtube es mejor.

**Luna tu**

La guerra había estallado en el mundo mágico, el que no debe ser nombrado había decidido que terminaría de una ves por todas con Harry Potter, siendo así que muchas familias huyeron para protegerse.

Entre ella se encontraba la familia Nott, su padre al ser un mortifago sabia muy bien que su "señor" lo llamaría a combatir en nombre de el, pero no por eso dejaría a su hijo a la deriva, se las había ingeniado bien para que no marcaran a Theodore.

Tenia la esperanza que el fuera un hombre libre, ya tenia bastante que pagar con sus decisiones y pecados, como para cargar con los de su hijo, el era un hombre viudo y crío de la mejor manera a su hijo, y aunque delante de el lord, el odiaba a los sangre sucia, y los traidores a la sangre, la verdad es que a su hijo no le inculco esos principios, el dejo que el decidiera los suyos propios es así que al primogénito de los Nott le importaba muy poco esas cosas de la sangre, eso era algo que el valoraba como padre.

Tuvieron que huir a una de las mansiones de la familia Nott, el hombre lo dejo y se marcho, Theodore al verse en aquella mansión no hacia mas que pensar en como se desenvolvería las cosas, a el no le importaba luchar contra ningún bando, para el los dos tenían sus propios justificaciones de palear que venían siendo las mismas de siempre, claro esta que tampoco se quedaría parado como tonto, hasta que le hicieran algo, su padre aunque seguidor de Voldemort, no insistió en su iniciación y eso lo valoro mucho el, pues el mas que nadie sabia que seria despojado se su libertad como ser pensante y solo serviría las estupideces de un idota con ansias de supremacía. Empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido. Nott dejo escapar un suspiro -"todo paso tan rápido".-

****************recuerdo*******************

_El profesor y actual director de Hogwarts Severus Snape nos dijo que nos preparáramos que la guerra había comenzado, eso lo dijo mientras estábamos cenando, en todo el comedor empezó la movilización, esta por demás decir que hasta el hambre se me quito, simplemente me pare y me marche a mi habitación._

_Ya solo quedaba yo y un chico de cual ni el nombre se en la habitación, los demás ya habían sido marcados y por consiguiente llevados a pelear, pobres tontos si supieran en que se han metidos, mi padre apareció en la red flu, me dijo que preparara mis cosas, por que tendría que Salir de ahí, cuando ya tenias mis cosas, mi padre me informo que habían bloqueado la red y que tendríamos que salir por la entrada principal de el castillo._

_Cuando salimos no me había percatado de el ruido que había, al parecer los mortifagos ya habían entrado y estaban atacando a los estudiantes, mi padre me pidió que aligerara el paso, el llevaba la ropa de mortifago por que algunos nos atacaban y otros solo nos dejaban pasar, cuando salimos a las afuera de el castillo, todo era un solo caos, habían aurores, mortifagos, compañeros de mi casa peleando contra los enemigos de el lord, había un grupo liderado por Longbottom al parecer es uno de los lideres de la resistencia de Hogwarts contra del régimen del profesor Snape, junto con la Weasly y Luna, mi querida luna._

_En el camino me toco pelear tanto con compañeros, como con mortifagos, mi padre y yo, nos separamos, pero quedamos de juntarnos en la cabaña de Hagrid, a su padre el lord lo llamaba, así que se fue, el quedo en los campos cerca de el lago negro, corrio un poco mas sin dejar de pelear con los me salen al paso y es ahí que la miro, -ella esta peleando a la par de Longbottom.-_

_Miro como el la protege, cuantas veces no quiso estar así para ella pero no pudo ser, pero Neville si estuvo, cuando pelearon en la torre de astronomía Neville demostró una gran fuerza, pero al final no importo por que cayo desmayado por el esfuerzo que hizo, pero luna lo cuido y asistió al funeral con el._

_Recuerdo como me carcomían los celos, y al final el Neville fue un verdadero héroe ni se unió al lado del que no debe ser nombrado aunque casi lo mata colocándole el sombrero seleccionador, el cual empiezo a arder en llamas._

_Pero su suerte esta esa noche fue mucha pues los centauros atacaron y se desvaneció el hechizo y el con la espada de su casa logro hacer los que muchos no pudieron, matar a la serpiente Nagini, que era el último Horrocrux que quedaba._

************fin de el recuerdo**************

-Si duda es un buen hombre, como me gustaría decirle a mi Luna, que no soy un cobarde que pelee por ella ahí a su espalda, protegiéndola de los mortifagos a ella y sus compañeros, pero se que no creerá, ella piensa que soy solo una serpiente rastrera que piensa para si mismo, y tiene razón, pero por ella puedo hacer mas que solo pensar en mi o mis principios.-

-Y eme aquí estoy solo en la mansión de mi familia, sin nadie, mi padre en azkaban con Lucius por lo menos eso me alegra que el padre de Draco este en prision mas no mi padre.-

-Un largo y doloroso mes que no te veo.-

Theodore esta apoyado en el marco de la ventana de su cuarto, es solo **el** en esa mansión, solo es un hombre que sufre, un hombre enamorado. Talvez no sea un héroe como hay tantos, o un buen hombre pero no impide que no ame o quiera ser amado.

Abre la ventana que lleva a la terraza, esta noche hay luna llena, y son las noches que mas extraña por que era cuando el la podía ver en el rió, ahora solo esta ahí contemplándola.

Se sitúa en la orilla de la rejilla que cubre la terraza, es una gran vista, la luna brilla imponente, -¡hermosa lumbrera! que ayudas a los forasteros, y a los hombres solitarios como yo, ayúdame a olvidar por favor.-

Theodore empieza a susurrar una canción, con mucho dolor, dolor que solo un ser que ama siente por no ser correspondido.

Luna tu

Quanti sono i canti che hai ascoltato gia

Desideri che attraverso i secoli

Han solcato il cielo per raggiungerti

Porto per poeti che non scrivono

E che il loro sennospesso perdono

Tu accogli i sospiri di chi spasima

E regali un sogno ad ogni anima

Luna che mi guardi adesso ascoltami

Only you can hear my soul, only you can hear my soul

-Lagrimas son derramadas de esos hermosos ojos verde oscuro, Theo siente que morirá de amor por ella. Pero sigue cantando para su amada.

Luna tu

Che conosci il tempo delléternita

E il sentiero stretto della verita

Fa piu luce dentro questo Cuore mio

Questo cuore d'uomo che non sa, non sa

Che l'amore puo nascondere il dolore

Come un fuoco ti puo brucaire l'amima

Only you can hear my soul, omly you can hear my soul

Luna tu

Tu rischiari il cielo e la sua immensita

E ci mostri solo la meta che vuoi

Come poi facciama quasi sempre noi

Angeli di creta che non volano

Anime di carta che si incendiano

Couri come foglie che poi cadono

Sogni fatti d'aria che svaniscono

Figli della terra e figli tuoi che sai

Che l'amore puo nascondere il dolore

Che l'amore puo nascondere il dolore

Come un fuoco ti puo brucaire l'amima

Alba lux, diva mea, diva es silentissima

Ma e con l'amore che respira il nostro cuore

E la forza che tutto muove e illumina

Choeur: Only you can hear my soul, omly you can hear my soul

Alba lux, diva mea, diva es silentissima

**_Para los que quieran sabes que significa aquí va la traducción._**

Luna tú,

cuantos son los cantos que escuchaste ya

cuantas las palabras dichas para ti

que han surcado el cielo solo por gozar

una noche el puerto de tu soledad.

Los amantes se refugian en tu luz

sumas los suspiros desde tu balcón

y enredas los hilos de nuestra pasión

luna que me miras ahora escúchame.

(only you can hear my soul)

Luna,

tú sabes el secreto de la eternidad

y el misterio que hay detrás de la verdad

guíame que a ti mi corazón te oye

me siento perdido y no sé...

No sé que hay amores

que destruyen corazones

como un fuego que todo lo puede abrazar.

Luna tú,

alumbrando el cielo y su inmensidad

en tu cara oculta qué misterio habrá

todos escondemos siempre algún perfil.

Somos corazones bajo el temporal

ángeles de barro que deshace el mar

sueños que el otoño desvanecerá

hijos de esta tierra envuelta por tu luz

hijos que en la noche vuelven a dudar.

Que hay amores

que destruyen corazones

como el fuego que todo lo puede abrazar.

Pero hay amores

dueños de nuestras pasiones

que es la fuerza que al mundo

siempre hace girar.

(only you can hear my soul)

-Una noche más que intento olvidarte pero no puedo mas, es mas mi amor por ti que mi fuerza para olvidarte, es por eso que te dedico esta canción que no es más que una parte de lo que mi corazón siente por ti-, con esas palabras Theo se dispone a irse.

Cuando una vos lo paraliza, esa vos por la que tanto a sufrido. Y que ha extrañado tanto.

-¡Oye y si tanto me amas por que no me lo dices!- Dice luna con una gran sonrisa

Theo mira de donde proviene la vos y este la ve frente al jardín esta tomada de la mano de Neville, y es cuando piensa que es una mas de sus pesadillas donde ella se va con otro que no es el.

Agacha la cabeza y esta dispuesto a marcharse cuando la vos de Neville lo detiene, -¡oye mas te vale que cuides muy bien de mí mejor amiga!- Le dice Neville separándose de luna y dándole un beso en la mejia.

Nott cree que esta soñando pero de ser así no desea despertar, sin esperar se tira desde la terraza hasta quedar en el césped de el jardín, el la ve directamente a los ojos esos hermosos ojos celeste cielo que le gustan tanto.

Ella se aproxima hasta el con una sonrisa, -¡sabes perdí mi amuleto y ahora los nargle me pueden robar mis sueños!- Le dice como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Theo ve que ella sigue siendo la misma, -¡entonces te buscaremos otro amuleto o yo protegeré tus seños!- Dice el blondo, Luna lo abraza fuertemente y el corresponde.

-Umm carraspea Neville, bueno Luna ya me tengo que ir, mira seriamente a Nott, mas te vale que la cuides ella te ama mucho,- Nott solo asiente con la cabeza, -¡ha! y gracias por cuidarnos la retaguardia,- y con un plus Neville desaparece.

-¿Lo sabían?- Pregunta Theo incrédulo a luna, esta solo sonríe.

-Cantas otra ves. es que me gusto mucho la canción-, dice luna mirándolo a los ojos, cantare si me regalas un beso, Luna se para de punta y lo besa en los labios un beso casto pero muy sincero de el amor de ella, y el corresponde.

Cuando se separan el empieza a cantar la canción mientras toma de la mano y la cintura a Luna y empiezan a bailar en medio de el jardín, el olor a las rosas, jazmines y margaritas llenan la atmósfera de embriagante belleza, Luna lleva el mismo vestido perlado que llevaba la ultima ves que la vio bailar en el rió, el lleva un camisa manga larga blanca con un chaleco gris oscuro plomo y pantalón de el mismo color, el vestido se mueve delicadamente al son de el baile, la luna en lo alto alumbra a esta pareja.

- ¿Creo que esto es un sueño Luna?, y que te marcharas dice Theo, no es un sueño- dice Lunita, -tu eres mi lucero- y lo besa pero esta ves un beso mas profundo el mas añorado para los dos.

-Solo falta esto dice luna-, moviendo la varita empieza a sonar una hermosa melodía, así en la noche de luna llena dos jóvenes bailan, el le canta a ella, y ella solo lo ama.

_"Antes de alcanzar nuestra felicidad, se que siempre hay que pasar por lo peor"_

_--_

_"nadare contra la corriente por ti, ya no me queda mas que seguir"_

_........._

Si ya se suena muy inverosímil esto, pero así se dio espero les guste, a mi en lo personal si me agrada, espero que tengan un lindo día bye cuídense

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
